England's Calling
by ToxicSoap04
Summary: Moving from England to Beacon Hills, California was a big move for Charlotte...with the loss of her parents, her sister is now in charge. She hates the idea of moving but with the help of her Cousin, Scott and his adorable friend, can she learn to like Beacon Hills? and what about Scott's Lycanthropy? Stiles/OC Rated M to be safe. Slight AU.
1. Home Sweet Home?

**So i'm writing a Teen Wolf fanfic...because my friend has gotten me into it and lets face it Stiles is Gods gift to women...so beautiful :3 I am avoiding making my OC perfect at all costs which may mean tears at some point and sadness :'( I don't want to do it but It must be done. Moreover not everyone is going to like her... I hope you guys like her though because your opinion matters to me most!**

**Bare with me the first Chapter is my OC settling in so she doesn't meet stiles or anyone till the next chapter i think. But have patience and it shall soon happen ;)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything related to it; I merely own my OC's and anything from my imagination. This is for entertainment purposes only and I am not profiting form it in anyway other than happiness.

* * *

_I'm Tired I'm worn  
My heart is heavy  
From the work it takes  
To keep on breathing  
I've made mistakes  
I've let my hope fail  
My soul feels crushed  
By the weight of this world_

_And I know that you can give me rest_  
_So I cry out with all that I have left_

_(Tenth Avenue North-Worn)_

* * *

I stared out the car window; nothing interesting appeared other than the odd passerby but it became a comfort to me…studying my surroundings that is. You see I'm not use to this place, that place being America. I'm English and recently had to move all the way across the world to some dinky little place called Beacon Hills. I'm English through and through, I like fish and chips and have an obsession with Rugby and I love my country with a passion so you can imagine that for me, moving from my favourite place on the planet to somewhere else sucked…it was ruddy awful.

I wasn't popular in England; in fact I was bullied for being 'weird' mainly because of my attitude to life. I had a tendency to get hyper off of nothing and run around doing unusual things. Furthermore just by looking at me you can tell I'm not that popular sort of girl. I'm 5ft 2; I have the most unruly dark hair that constantly curls in the weirdest of ways, my eyes…well what can I say about my eyes? Everyone thinks they're a different colour but I'll settle with the most popular choice of Hazel. On top of my height issue I'm also chubby, I'm not exceedingly large but I am larger than most…my friends Ben and Payton would just tell you I'm curvy but my self esteem isn't that high.

The only reason I'm moving is because of the death of my mother. You see my dad died when I was around 12 while he was in the Royal Navy, one reason why his dog tags stayed around my neck, and later when I reached 15 we found out that…that my mother had cancer. They said she wouldn't last more than 4 months…she made it to 2. I try not to think on it too much, always telling myself my brother and sister needed me to be strong…they didn't.

Maddie was 20 and already working as a nurse…I'd like to say that I was as clever as her but I'm not; sure I'm above average but she is ridiculously clever. She was our legal guardian now…it scared me a little bit to think that we could be ruining her life by being a burden but she's told me multiple times I'm not and George isn't.

My brother, George is 18 and heading to university but I'm worried for him; you see my brother has special needs, aspergers and dyspraxia to be exact and has trouble in new situations with new people even talking to people he's known his whole life is hard. That's the only problem though; he's smart and I don't doubt his ability.

Back to the point at hand, America was new to me…the people were new, the mannerisms were new, the shops were new, the heat was new…and so was the school, I was dreading my first day of school on Monday, I was going to Beacon Hills High School… I never fit in, not even in British schools let alone in an American one…without uniform! All my life I had been forced into uniform and now I wasn't…moreover I had my own locker for once. It wasn't that I wasn't okay with school, I loved learning but meeting new people is out of my comfort zone and usually new people think I'm weird or odd and don't want to be my friend. Also I'm a bit of a geek and a tomboy…not scoring myself and favours there what with the video games, books, star wars t-shirts and an obsession with hats and history I doubted I'd be accepted quickly by anyone. The only chance I had would be my second cousin Scott, he was the son of my mother's cousin and I had met him around 5 times in my life. In that time I had grown to like him and realise that I had the most over protective second cousin in the world; at the revelation we kept in contact over the internet and email. I knew he had a friend…I can't remember his name and I have no idea what he looks like or what he's like but I know he's the Sheriff's son, so he can't be that bad, right?

"Charlotte" I was pulled out of my musings by Maddie and looked to her, I only noticed then that the car had stopped and we were outside of a 2 story family house. It wasn't that large but it was pretty with brick walls and an oak door.

"Mmm?" I knew Maddie hated it when I didn't answer her directly but I was honestly too tired to care, it had taken hours to get here on the plane and then I was stuck in a car for the last 5 hours and to be honest I was so exhausted that I just wanted to fall into a bed…unfortunately for me I still have to unpack everything; I knew that our stuff got here the other day and was waiting ever so patiently for us to come and unpack everything and put it in its rightful place, I also knew that Maddie had asked Scott and Auntie Melissa to paint our rooms a set colour. I had asked if I could have mine a poppy red seeing as red was my favourite colour…George had been indifferent and Maddie much to my chagrin had picked pink as her room colour…I hate the colour pink as you will most definitely find out.

"I know you're tired…and I know this isn't the place you really want to be in…but let's unpack and eat takeaway pizza and just try…please sissy, try to enjoy living here" Her brown eyes like mums stared at me…Maddie was always beautiful…even as a baby, she had these massive doe eyes, and perfectly pale skin…compared to my olive, her hair was light brown a mixture of both mum and dad and her nose was perfectly shaped. And yet my sister never turned out to be a popular bitch, she stayed loyal to herself and in a way to me…when I was twelve I had stared secondary school and she was in her last year; I had been picked on badly and everytime she'd find me and take me to the library and sit with me, just completely ignoring her friends in favour of my happiness and so I grew a strong bond to her. She was always there for me, when no one else was. She was in a sense the anchor that grounded me and stopped me drifting away in a sea of unhappy.

"Alright…" I turned in my seat to look at George who was fast asleep in the back holding onto his bottle of coke…I swear that boy is addicted to coca cola…not that I can talk it's pretty much all I drink aside from milkshakes and the odd sip of whiskey that dad use to let me try. "We might as well leave the sleep head in the car, until were done that is" Maddie nodded her head and I got out the car. It was a pretty beat up fiat but the old girl still worked.

The path up to the house was worn and cracked but it had a homely feel about it…I'd be sure to try and replace it at some point. Since we're staying here for god knows how long I might as well settle in and get comfy! I'm not a child, I'm not going to kick and scream about how I miss England, Ben, Payton and all the rest. I might not like it but this was my life now and I'd be damned if I let a little thing like moving ruin it, I mean on the bright side I could spent my time with Scott.

I missed him; he would always bring me American sweets when he came to visit. That's one thing in Britain we have Space Raiders which are crisps(as in what you call chips) that are shaped like alien heads and I grew up eating them…I guess I would have them for a long time now…but back to Scott, he had always been a nice Cousin and he wasn't that much older than me in truth, we were both 16 currently. I guess we looked similar, same olive skin, same dark hair but he was tall and I was short and he had a funny jaw…I'm pretty sure my jaw was symmetrical.

"Charlotte! Hurry up! I want this done by tonight!" I looked up from my feet and walked into the house; the hallway was littered with cardboard boxes and I immediately found the pile containing my stuff and moved them one by one into my room which was the first door on the right. It was a decent sized room and much to my elation the walls were bright red, a dark oak double bed rested in the middle of the room and I was overjoyed at the knowledge that I'd finally gotten a double bed! You see I fidget ridiculous amounts in my sleep to the point that a single bed ends up with me falling on the floor in the middle of the night or banging my head against the wall, so having a double bed meant no more falling out of beds or banging my head on the wall in the most painful manner which would also explain why I'm so odd. A wardrobe sat besides another door which I presumed to be a bathroom. I had never had my own bathroom before. The floor was soft dark red carpet that looked rather new.

Placing the last box into my room, I found the box holding my clothes and began to put away them in set places; underwear in draws T-shirts together next to jeans next to jackets next to the 2 dresses I own; shoes on the bottom of my wardrobe etc. I was always organised except when it came to my art stuff…that often ended up becoming what I like to call 'organised chaos' my mother always disagreed and said it just looked like a pig sty, not that I could ever argue with my mother she was always right…well most of the time.

Soon every little nick-knack and thingy-ma-bob I owned was placed in its rightful place. My bed was made with red and black covers and my X-box was in her spot besides my now hooked up TV. My books were lined up in a bookcase and my zombie movie collection was displayed with pride next to my statue of Dave the zombie. It looked like my room again, if more tidy than normal and minus the fireplace. I stared at the picture of my mother and father on the wall and felt the tears begin, I hated crying…but I knew that sometimes it had to happen…Maddie wanted to get me a therapist saying I was young and needed the help…I refused we didn't have the money as it is; instead I said that if I needed to talk I'd talk to someone…I knew it was a promise I might not keep. Well not immediately anyway, my stubbornness and pride usually stopped me from putting my heart on a platter for someone to dissect and hurt. I knew that most people would take my emotions and twist them…I might talk to Scott though, when I see him that is. I had a feeling he'd just listen to me and rather than judge or manipulate me…well he is family.

I walked down stairs, my combat boots making loud noises that resembled an elephant; George had woken up and was sat in the dining room as Maddie stood talking on the phone presumably to the Pizza place. She knew what I liked so I didn't bother asking her about it; instead I sat across from George and leaned my head on the pine table. I was shattered and really wanted to go to sleep but at the same time my stomach was telling me that I needed to eat first or else it would eat me alive.

Luckily for me soon the Pizza did come and I tucked into my meat feast pizza like a very unladylike monster. Not that I'm a monster but the whole my stomach is eating itself thing makes you eat quickly and in the end I ended up eating too fast and too quick and felt sick. I help Maddie clean up and stumbled up the stairs to my bedroom, taking a quick shower in my bathroom and quite literally throwing on my batman pajamas before falling into my bed and pulling my blanket closer to me. The small home comfort since my birth on that wonderful snowy day in January 16 years ago.

I took no longer than a minute for me to fall into the arms of sleep as soon as my head rested on my pillow and I inhaled the scent that smelt like home. Most extra ordinary would have to be the beginning of a dream about pirates…I told you I was unusual.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought; I love receiving reviews and they give me confidence to keep writing moreover if there is anything you think I could improve on i'd love to know.**

Also Question: Any suggestions on how Stiles will grow feelings for Charlotte; I will be changing around the whole Lydia obession thing a tiny bit, so the story line of the TV show will change slighlty as you can expect with the introduction of new characters.

Also what do you think about Charlotte so far? are you happy that she's not the conventional OC?

Review are my sugar please review, and follow and favourite if you liked this story, my dears xxx


	2. Scotty Boy!

**Hey guys, hoped you liked the first chapter and I hope that you like this one. Originally this Chapter was over 8000 words long but I decided to split it up into pieces so instead this is only around 4000.**

**I hope you like how i've edited the actual dialogue to fit my oc and I hope you like it and please let me know what you think as I always appreciate reviews and read everyone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf nor anything associated with it, the only things I own are my ocs and any occurences that came from my own mind. I am not making any money from doing this, this is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

_I don't mean to, to alarm you  
Can't you see now, it overtakes you  
You're declining, disintegrating  
You're gonna lose it all  
This time you're wasting  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Blackout  
Let your panic out  
Let it out, let it out_

_Red-Release the Panic_

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a groan to the sound of Maddie screaming for me to get up and get dressed since breakfast was on the table. I stared at the ceiling for a while just clearing my mind for the day ahead. I heard Maddie yell something about picking Scott up from his house since he only has a bike before screaming once more for me to 'get my lazy arse out of bed'. Usually I was pretty good at getting up in the mornings but today it seemed that the dread I was feeling was coming full force and I felt sick to the stomach.

Deciding that if I didn't get up Maddie was going to slaughter me Jack the Ripper style which I had no doubt she could do; I left the confines of my warm and soft bed for the chilly morning air circulating the house. I quickly walked to my wardrobe eager to get use to the temperature and get into some new clothes, although if I was allowed I'd probably go to school in my pajamas…but I think that would result in a trip to hospital.

I pulled a pair of jeans and my 'may the spork be with you' shirt out from my wardrobe along with some underwear before getting changed, pulling on my combat boots and disappearing into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror; I looked tired even though I had gotten a good night's sleep. My hair was a bird's nest and I knew when I brushed it, it would hurt like hell. My glasses were resting unevenly across my nose were I had thrown them on haphazardly when I got up. Sometimes I wish I had perfect eyesight at least then I wouldn't have to worry about them getting broken in P.E.

Pulling off my glasses I rested them on the side of the sink before washing my face with warm water and drying it. The water felt nice against my skin and helped to wake me up; I guess my father being in the Navy made me have a love of water, I was on ships before I could walk and my 'uncles' consisted of rowdy sailors…no wonder I turned out the way I did.

I pulled back on my black rimmed glasses and grabbed my brush pulling it through my hair stopping every five seconds when it got caught on a knot that refused to budge; sometimes I wonder why I brush my hair, within five minutes it's knotted again anyway. After my hair was sufficiently brushed I checked that my father's dog tags were still around my neck…they were.

After my father died his dog tags had become my last real connection to him; that's why I never took them off. I could be showering, sleeping, playing netball, it didn't matter they stayed around my neck, no matter what. With another yell from Maddie I grabbed my backpack off my desk and ran down the stairs.

On the table was a plate of pancakes…proper pancakes. Mum rarely gave us pancakes saying we needed to eat healthy but I noticed that as of late since mother's death Maddie had been allowing us to eat what we wanted. I think she just wanted our minds off of the fact our parent's were dead…I stopped caring for a lot of things when it first happened.

When we lost dad I cried for weeks and refused to go to school and when I did…I got in a tremendous amount of fights in the end mum made me take up self-defence classes to get out all my aggression, luckily it worked. I never was a violent person, but something about dad's death made me snap, if only for a short while. When I look back on it, I was being selfish; mum had just lost her husband of 21 years who she loved dearly and she was being strong for all of us…Maddie and George had gone through the same loss as me and yet I was the only one who played up…the only one who caused any problems. I think the reason I finally snapped out of my angry stage other than the self-defence lessons was that Scott had phoned me up and gave me a real talking to. He had only been 12 like me but he had known exactly what to say. In some ways Scott's maturity scared me but then in the end I was grateful that he could sort me out.

When mum died not too long ago, I had just continued on with my life. I had distanced myself from others; they all treated me like china as if at any point I'd break. I hated their pity. I just wanted my life to continue like normal, they didn't seem to get the message…well Payton and Ben did. They talked to me like normal, made me laugh and let me cry when I needed to. They treated me like Charlotte, not like the girl who'd lost her parents all in the space of around 3 years. I didn't see it as some tragic event there are worse things that could happen to me…I still had the rest of my family…not that I didn't love my parents; I loved them with my very being but I learnt not to dwell on a death…especially as mum had told me to move on a few days before she passed.

I sat down at the table across from Maddie and began eating my pancakes with ice-cream…you're probably thinking 'ice-cream? In the mornings?' well yeah, ever since I was a little kid, every time I had pancakes I had it with ice-cream. I blame it on my sweet tooth, I eat a ridiculous amount of sugar and yet my blood sugar levels are perfectly normal or so says my doctor.

"So what's this about picking Scott up?" I said to Maddie after swallowing the pancake and ice-cream in my mouth. I had been brought up with manners but they didn't always stick…I found when I was tired or excited they tended to go out the window.

She looked at me over her morning coffee, white with no sugar…the opposite to mine which was black with 7 heaped teaspoons of sugar…more sugar than coffee if you ask me. Sometimes my sweet tooth did get in the way of my health but at least I'll die happy, right?

"I phoned Auntie Mel's house this morning and found out that he takes his bike to school and so I offered to pick him up since I'm taking you to school. Plus that way he can help you get to the main office and to your class…You excited to see Scott?" There was a small smile on her face, one that I hadn't seen in a while. It made me smile back, I loved my sister and to see her have such a burden on her shoulders was distressing.

"Of course! I've missed him! It's probably the best thing about this place…seeing Scott I mean!" I nodded my head rapidly and my hands did their extravagant movements as I spoke. It was true I missed Scott and fully intended to annoy him. As much as annoying him is true, I'm one of those people whose rather protective…so if I see anyone hurting my cousin then Momma Charlotte is going to show them what for…which usually involves large words and me trying to be intimidating even though I have been classed as a midget.

"Good, you eat up and then sort out your bag because we're going in 10 minutes and then I'm taking George to University to get him settled…so you might want to say your goodbyes" We'd only been here a day but George was already leaving to go to uni, we had arranged for a Learning Support Assistant to keep an eye on him since he'll be living on Campus and Maddie was going to talk to his roommate about making sure he eats and goes to class etc. It had been hard for both Maddie and me to adjust to looking after George without the support of our parents but we were coping so far…it might be because as he gets older George gets better at helping himself, I don't think we'd be able to cope with an 11 year old George with anger management issues.

After eating my breakfast, I checked my bag. I didn't have any text books yet but I still needed my lunch, a notepad and some pens. As I sorted out my bag Maddie told me not to bring 5 books to school this time…after an incident when I was 14 were I brought 5 books to school and ended up with all my school books and projects and could just about lift my bag an inch off of the floor…it's not like I was the most wise person, I was logical but I was also very spontaneous. Usually ending in me making poor decisions…I could blame the genes but instead I'll blame the amount of times I've hit my head on the wall.

After setting my bag aside I went in search of my brother, it surprising how quickly I got use to this house…getting use to Beacon Hills High School on the other hand…well that would take a little bit of time. I found him sat at his desk in his bedroom reading The Hobbit. He turned his blue eyes on me and I realised how much I'll miss him.

As we grew up I took to calling George my twin; we looked similar the only difference other than our gender being that his eyes were blue and he was a few inches taller than me. I loved brother with all that I have; I grew up admiring his ability to do science and maths. It got to the point where I would simply copy his actions and likes, because he walked with in-turned feet, I walked with in-turned feet, because he liked dinosaurs, I liked dinosaurs, because he played with action men, I played with action men. That copying went on for a long time until I reached the age of 10 when I started to do my own thing; I still liked dinosaurs but I also liked things he didn't like history and Snow. Just because I stopped mimicking him doesn't mean I stopped looking up to him, I was constantly proud of his achievements and spent my time playing video games with him.

I watched my brother stand to address me, placing his bookmark in between the pages and resting the book carefully on the desk before turning to me. As soon as he stood still I grabbed him into a hug and to my utter surprise and joy he gently hugged me back. You see a common theme of Aspergers syndrome is a dislike of physical contact and I can't remember a time that my brother willingly hugged me apart from now. The warm feeling in my chest grew and it felt like I could take on anything this world threw at me, it felt like if a dragon appeared I'd be able to deal with that like it was a fly.

"I'm going to miss you, Georgie" I mumbled into his soft black top, breathing in the scent that was ever so my brother and allowing a slight tear to dampen my cheek. It was hard to think he'd be out there without me as back up…I hadn't the idea just as much as Maddie did but George needed to go to uni and had to do stuff on his own. I knew he'd be fine we were just a phone call away and if he needed us all he had to do is call and we'd come running all the way to the University of California.

"I know. I'll miss you to…" I didn't expect any words from him and I guess this hit him as hard as me and Maddie. Speaking of Maddie I heard her call for me, saying it was time for me to go to school and to hurry up. I released George from my grip.

"I'm only a phone call away, remember that, love you George" I said as I walked out of his room and down the stairs to the dining room where I left my backpack. I tossed on a red hoodie and grabbed my backpack as I followed Maddie to the car.

I got into the little European car and buckled my seatbelt before staring nervously out the car window. I was worried for my first day, the confidence instilled in me from George's hug had faded quickly and I was left with that dread that filled my body at an alarming rate. I knew teenagers could be cruel…I'd experienced that enough in the past and being new was frightening…mainly because of my introverted personality.

"I know you're nervous about school…but Scott and his friend Stiles will be there…" Maddie looked at me before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. She was right, I had two people who'd be nice to me…well I think Stiles will be nice to me but then I don't know him…I've never met him but I'm sure Scott has told him about my arrival, the boy gets way too excited about things sometimes.

"Do you think Scott's going to be happy to see me?" It was the first time I've expressed any insecurity about my cousin wanting to see me. What if he thought I was annoying? What if he didn't want me around?

I didn't have to worry as Maddie soon dispersed my fears with her sisterly wisdom i.e. gossip, "Charlotte, I talked to Scott this morning, he's missed you a lot and from what I gathered he's been annoying Stiles with his constant chatter about his 'Awesome if slightly insane hobbit of a cousin" I looked at her…

"Auntie Mel told me" So that how she knows what he's being telling Stiles. I highly doubt that Scott would have told her what he said exactly…it was Scott after all and as much as I love him he can be a numpty sometimes.

We fell into contented silence and soon pulled up in front of Scott's house, he was standing on the porch with his school bag and his lacrosse stick…I myself never played Lacrosse or watched it but then my school didn't have any sports teams we just had P.E lessons. I watched him with a smile as he got in the backseat and greeted Maddie.

When he turned to me I had already stretched across to the back of the car to give him a hug, something I wouldn't be doing often as stretching like that hurt my back. He still smelled like Scott, he still looked like Scott but he had grown up. His voice was no longer all squeaky and high and he looked like a man, it was odd just how different he looked and yet he still looked like Scott.

"Hi, Charlotte" He mumbled into my mass of curls, I knew he was smiling by the way he said the simple statement. Our reunion was cut short as Maddie told us to turn around and get strapped in as she was going to go soon. On the ride there we talked about random things and Scott reassured me that I'd be fine.

Sooner than I realised I was stood in front of a school infinitely larger than my old one and Scott being the ever loving cousin that he is put his arm around my Shoulders and started to walk me towards the building, as he did this he talked about his previous night.

"I was gonna get an early night, cause of lacrosse but then I happen to find Stiles hanging upside down from my porch roof…you know why he scared the living crap out of me?" I shook my head at my cousin who seemed enthused with his story. I highly doubt he'd stop even if I didn't care.

"To tell me the police only found half of a dead body and that he wanted me to go into the middle of the woods, at night to look for a dead body…next thing I know he's being dragged off by his dad, the Sheriff and I'm left alone without a flashlight in the middle of the woods" At this I got concerned, I know Stiles hadn't meant to leave him but going to the woods was just plain stupid.

"Dude!" Scott's story got interrupted by a boy with short dark hair and honey coloured eyes, to say this boy was attractive would be an understatement being the secretly girly girl that I am I would go so far as to say that he was God's gift to women, he was that beautiful although I could see were some girls might not find him attractive; he had a very boyish face compared to some of the guys I've seen who have a very 'manly' appearance.

The boy finally reached us and it seemed he was about to speak to Scott until those honey coloured iris' fell on me to which a strangled noise left him throat as if he had been shocked tremendously. I was never very good at talking to new people but him choking on his own saliva concerned me.

"A-are you alright?" I don't think my accent helped much because he still stared at me with wide eyes and I began to worry…did I look alright? Was there something on my face? Was I that hideous? Those thoughts rarely came to my mind but they did the moment I saw that adorable face.

Luckily for the boy and I, Scott butted in like the ever amazing boy that he is, "Stiles meet my Cousin Charlotte, Charlotte this is my best friend Stiles" it seemed to snap Stiles out of his stupor as he put on a small smile directed my way that unfortunately caused a blush to reach my cheeks. Luckily for me the boys soon turned their conversation onto something other than me I did listen and hope that I could contribute.

"Let's see this thing" For a moment I wondered what he was on about but then Scott pulled up the top of his shirt to my horror revealing a piece of bloody gauze tapped to his side, I immediately went into protector mode, disregarding Stiles to my right.

"Who did this, Scott, Who do I need to beat the living day lights out of?!" my questions could be heard over Stiles' admiring the bloody mess. Scott looked at me and rolled his eyes being well aware of my temperament.

"Nobody, I was in the woods remember? And something bit me" As soon as the words left his mouth I went straight into admiring mode and poked the gauze resulting in a 'What the hell? Stop that! Weren't you concerned just a minute ago?!' from my cousin.

"It was too Dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" We began to walk; I walked besides Scott and listened as Stiles Questioned my cousin's idea that it was a wolf. I didn't know the area so I could hardly contribute.

"A wolf bit ya?" I could tell by the disbelief on Stiles' face that, that statement seemed ludicrous.

"Huh?" Scott could tell too as he questioned, Stiles' question. I myself found it hard to even fathom that my cousin got bit by anything, England is relatively safe with no bears or wolves or anything of the sort.

"No, not a chance" I watched my feet as I walked, trying to keep one ear open to the conversation going on besides me.

"I heard a wolf howling" I let a little laugh off at that, looking at my cousin as if he was an idiot. Just because he heard what he thought was a wolf didn't mean it was a wolf.

"No you didn't" I continued walking with them as we approached the school, there were far more students around then I was use to and not only that but I've been here a day and I'm hearing about murders? Sometimes I question Maddie's decisions.

"What do you mean 'no I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" The two of them began to slow down and I leaned against Scott's good side, relishing in the human comfort. I was a very touchy feely person as soon as I've known someone for a long enough period of time I'm usually constantly hugging them and leaning on them…I think in a past life I was a dog or a cat or something because it's just one of those things I love.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, Okay, not in like sixty years" Stiles and Scott stopped; from what I've heard of Stiles is he's funny but nothing about being smart, which is what he's portraying. He's looking at Scott as if he's mad and Scott's looking at him in disbelief.

"Really?" I bumped roughly into Stiles as some kid barged past me; luckily Stiles caught me by the arm before I fell. I stood up straight next to him and looked at my cousin.

"Yes really! There are no wolves in California"

"Well alright if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me about when I tell you I found the body "both Stiles and I pretty much grew excited at that point; I may have thought going into the woods in the middle of the night was stupid but I was always into crime movies and this was turning into something similar even if my numpty of a cousin was involved.

"Are you kidding me?" The poor kid, Stiles, looked like if my cousin was lying he'd go cry in a hole somewhere, as if all his dreams would be shattered…he looked like a kid at Christmas to be honest and you can't blame me for finding it adorable.

"I wish I'm going to have nightmares for a month!" It really isn't nice of me to laugh at my own cousin's expense but… what the hell! I only have one life to live and I might as well start annoying him now.

"Awww, Scotty boy, you can hang round mine and watch 28 weeks later if it makes you feel better?" the false sympathetic pout and sarcastic voice went straight over his head and he thought I was being serious…I mean how the hell am I related to this guy?! I mean I love him but such an idiot!

"How would watching a scary zombie movie help me after I've seen a dead body?"

"I don't know?" I looked at him as if he was suppose to know more than me before being brought back to earth by Stiles…

"Guys you're going off track here, although nice choice in movie, the fact you found that body is freakin' awesome…I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since" I watched as Stiles stared at a gorgeous girl walking our way, she had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes and was just a tad taller than me…

"…since the birth of Lydia Martin…Hey Lydia, you look….like you're going to ignore me" and in that instant I grew a little green monster called jealously that shouldn't even exist as I watched Stiles' face fall dramatically and put on a look of resignation.

"Stiles?" The boy looked at me as we all began to walk into school. I knew that they'd show me to the main office as soon as we got through those doors.

"Yeah?" The boy looked at me with slightly saddened eyes but he didn't look overly upset over Lydia anymore…I guess she always treats him like that…

"it's her loss, Lydia I mean, if she can't see what a great guy you are then she doesn't deserve you" The words leaving my mouth made me flush red but I persisted anyway and I knew the reason why as soon as I saw Stiles' beaming smile.

We all walked into the school and I was immediately intimidated by the large corridors and amount of students but wishing Stiles goodbye my cousin with a gentle grip on my arm manoeuvred me through the crowds and to the main office.

"Scott, go to class I'll be fine" He was saying that he needed to stay to look after me but the bell had gone and I didn't want him to be late for class, it wouldn't be good for him to be tardy to his first lesson.

"Are you sure?" He looked like if he left me I'd suddenly die or something along those lines, leaving me for five seconds wasn't going to kill me. He played with the strap on his bag, a nervous tic I suppose.

"Yes now go!" I insisted with a laugh, turning around I enter the main office and walk up the desk in front of me.

Sitting behind the desk is kind looking women who smiles at me gently, let's hope the teachers are this kind or else I might have a small problem. I walked closer to the women, noting her blonde hair and manicured nails…

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" She looked to be in her forties and I couldn't tell if her smile was genuine or not but I think it was.

"Um…I'm a new student, Charlotte Elizabeth Kite" I didn't often say my whole name but it wasn't because I was ashamed of it but because if I always introduced myself as Charlotte Elizabeth I'm sure I'd look like a snob.

"Oh, yes, here's your schedule and your locker combination; If you come with me, there's another new student in your first lesson and you can go together with the teaching assistant" I followed the lady in her 5 inch heels out of the main office and down some corridors until we bumped into a dark-skinned man in a suit and a pretty looking dark haired girl whom I made note looked like a good friend to have.

"Ahhh, Sir, this is Charlotte, she's in the same class as Allison here" with that 5 inch heel lady left me and I smiled politely before walking next to Allison once more. We talked a tiny bit in the short time we had and I gathered that she had moved from San Francisco and that she was a kind girl.

Soon we reached our destination and the man opened the door for us…I never did catch his name; as soon as we stood in the open door way my hazel eyes began to look about the English class in which I saw both Stiles and Scott…let the fun begin…

* * *

**Please Review xxx**

**Follow xxx**

**and Favourite xxx**


	3. Oh God

**I would like to say a thank you to the following people: LilMissChinie, Specter17, JackieOh, My friend DrunkenFishDip, and cancoolcandy for favouriting, following, and reviewing this story all of which means a lot to me and this chapter is dedicated to you all so I hope you like it.**

**Recently i've gone back to school so it might mean i can only update this story once every week or once every fortnight; but I will make sure to update as regulary as I can. Plus DrunkenFishDip has already been given express permission to wack me one at school if I don't upload regulary so she'll keep me on track ;)**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or anything associated with it, I only own my OC's and any situations, minor plots ect. that you do not recognise. I am not making any money from this story it is purely for entertainment purposes only. 

* * *

_I am a human being._

_I'm made of muscle, bone and blood._

_I'm full of awful feelings,_

_Self-hatred and mistrust._

_I need you now to be here with me._

_I cannot reach the light._

_I need you now to believe in me._

_I've been giving up the fight._

_Muscle, bone and blood-Mia Doi Todd_

* * *

"Class these are our new students, Allison Argent and Charlotte Kite, please do your best to make them feel welcome" I watched my Cousin stare at Allison in fascination and could see a bit of puppy love beginning to grow. I let Allison take the seat behind Scott and looking for one of my own, there wasn't another. I felt the dread building my stomach that I'd have to talk to the teacher until Stiles called out.

"Sir?" I was still standing awkwardly at the front of the class glad that most of the class were too busy on their phones to actually acknowledge me, this was the one thing I hated about being new…you never knew the boundaries.

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski?" The teacher didn't even look up from the paper in front of him, which I thought was a tiny bit rude.

"There isn't another desk for Charlotte; shall I take her to go get one from another class room?" I saw Stiles wink at me and knew he was up to something.

"You have my permission, Mr. Stilinski" The teacher droned on, did he ever sound interesting or was that his normal voice because if it is we will have Charlotte falling asleep mid-English lesson.

As soon as he was given permission Stiles leapt from his chair and speed walked in his hyperactive way towards me, I had noticed that quite quickly about Stiles; he twitches a lot when he isn't allowed to move, it's like he's permanently on a caffeine high. When he reaches me he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the Classroom and I nearly miss my Cousin giving a bashful looking Allison a spare pen.

We walk down the corridor and I ask Stiles where we're going, he says to a vacant English class…it's not that I'm not comfortable around him, considering I've known him a short amount of time I am but he makes me bashful and I find him way too attractive for my own good. It felt like I was going to do something stupid at any moment…and given my track record…I most likely would. If only Payton was here she'd know what to do, she'd probably tell me to get off my wimpy arse and get myself a man but that's always easier said than done…especially as the new target of my affections is in love with a bitch.

We reached a spare class room and Stiles stepped inside and held the door for me…anyone who knows me, knows I'm a complete and utter klutz, I am extremely clumsy and often fall over or trip up things…one time I even fell in a fast flowing river. So coordination isn't my strong point, it's a surprise I haven't killed myself yet the amount of times I've fallen over.

So it's no surprise that I trip on the step up to the classroom and end up falling straight into poor Stiles; this would have been fine if we both hadn't fallen in a heap, me breathing heavily on top of his surprisingly muscular body. It didn't help that my hormones decided to run wild about the fact that he was touching every part of me if not deliberately. The feel of his body beneath me was stirring feelings in me that should not be stirred when I've only known this man for around an hour…not to mention he's my cousin's best friend!

"Uh...Charlotte?" I stared down into those honey coloured pools and the blush upon my cheeks didn't lessen, our faces were too close and heaven forbid anyone…and I mean anyone saw us right now, the rumours would be immense.

"Yes, Stiles?" I hated that I heard a slight shake in my voice, I hated that seeing him blush was adorable, I hated that I had put myself in this position where I was thinking things I shouldn't; Payton… I blame Payton for passing her dirty mind on to me, I was perfectly innocent before I met her…now…my brain can't cope with the suggestive images it's creating and somehow I know this is going to haunt me when I go to sleep tonight.

"...you're kinda crushing me" You have no idea how mortified I was at that one simple sentence…all the images assaulting my brain left and I was left even more embarrassed by my thoughts even though I knew he didn't know what I was thinking.

"...oh..." I quickly moved myself off of Stiles trying to take as little time as possible in fear of prolonging my awkward moment. Scratching the back of his neck stiles went over to one of the desks and picked it up.

Trying to forget the moment that just happened I held the door for him and followed him down the corridor. God, what the hell just happened? I took deep breaths and entered my class room taking a textbook and syllabus from the teacher before sitting down in the Desk Stiles had placed besides him. Trying to forget what happened, I stared down at my work and began to write…by write I mean doodle for the next hour of English.

The rest of the day I kept my distance from Stiles, and found out that my locker was right next to my cousin's; what are the chances of that? Very slim no doubt my sister had said something to the school when she enrolled me…she probably talked so much they did whatever she asked them to. At the end of the day I stood in front of my locker and placed the books I didn't need for homework away before turning to my cousin…Scott was looking adoringly across the hall at Allison who was talking to Lydia, it seemed Allison noticed me as she looked up and waved me over…I pointed to myself to be sure and she smiled and nodded.

I saw Stiles and Scott look at me in question but ignored them as I ventured over unsure of myself; Lydia was leaning against a large boy who I'm sure attracted a lot of attention but for some reason did not seem attractive to me. Allison grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Lydia, Jackson this is Charlotte she's new too, she's from England!" I felt like a deer in the headlights as Lydia and Jackson stared at me seeing if I was appropriate for their group. I could tell Lydia wasn't fond of my fashion choice but then I don't blame her I'm not exactly fashion expert of the year am i?

"England? Wow, I've always wanted to go to England, I hear your boys are cute?" Lydia seemingly accepted me, Jackson I was still wary of. He looked a tiny bit dumb in the head and like he'd punch me if I made one wrong move; which with my record of the day is more than likely.

"Well it depends were you are, the boys I knew were far from handsome especially compared to all the guys I've seen today!" My mind jumped to Stiles but I pushed the thought away it wasn't appropriate.

Surprisingly Lydia and I got on well and she told me about the game and the party Friday night which I said I might attend depending on if I was allowed or not. She refused that answer and almost forced me to give her my address saying that she'd pick me up before hand and get me ready…I didn't know how to cope with a makeover and began imagining the possibilities of everything that could happen; most of which involving torture devices and looking like a slut…which I hoped didn't happen but after looking at Lydia I realised she had more class than that.

As we all walked to Lacrosse practise, Jackson heading to the locker room, I was called out to by Lydia who fixed a mischievous eye on my person. I became instantly nervous and knew it was about gossip before she even opened her perfect little lips.

"So I heard from a little birdie that during your English lesson you were spotted in one of the vacant class rooms making out with…what was his name again….Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski!" My face instantly went as red as a fire engine and it was not use protesting about anything but I tried…

"I…I wasn't making out with Stiles! I merely fell on him is all…" we continued walking towards the bleachers and I had the many delicious and improper thoughts of Stiles flood my mind again…thank you Lydia…I had just gotten rid of those images!

"That doesn't mean you didn't want to make out with him!" The strawberry blonde haired woman was right…I did want to snog Stiles Stilinski at the time…but its way too early for me to have a crush on him right? Right, so I did what any self-respecting women would do, I denied it.

"Lydia Martin I do not want to kiss Stiles! End of story!" it seemed my body made a point as well by stomping my foot on the ground like a five year old who wasn't allowed cake…so wise Charlotte, ever so wise…note the sarcasm…

"This isn't over, Charlotte I will get a confession sooner or later!" she laughed, I was glad she took it humorously and not in offense, I wouldn't want to lose my new friend so soon; even if we were from completely different social groups.

The three of us, Allison, Lydia and me, sat ourselves down on the bleachers in the chilly air. I had already texted Maddie to tell her I was watching Lacrosse practise and that she could pick me up later, she said that she'd pick me up when practise was done if I texted her.

I watched Stiles and Scott as they came onto the field; Scott staring once again at Allison…I felt demoted as the most important girl other than his mother now…damn…I was getting jealous of who my cousin took an interest in? That is not healthy…and it's only the first damn day!

"Who is that?" I looked to Allison as she said this and answered her before Lydia had a chance; I knew Lydia most likely didn't know Scott's name and me being the ever helpful cousin decided to give him a chance.

"That's my cousin, Scott McCall" I said it proudly, I knew everyone's impressions were based on how you acted and spoke. I just wanted my seemingly lovesick cousin to have a chance, because God knows I am not sitting through his moping about a girl…nuh uh, no chance.

I watched my cousin gasping as he got hit in the face by a ball, seeing Stiles have a similar reaction to my own I did something embarrassing and stilly and stupid considering it was only a practise, but 1)I'm pretty crazy, I'm surprised Maddie hasn't made me see a doctor yet and 2) I said I was spontaneous.

"COME ON SCOTTY! I KNOW YOU CAN DO!" I may have also jumped up and down and nearly fallen flat on my face while doing this but on the bright side Scott picked himself up off the ground whether my shouting helped or not I have no clue.

I was in shock as my cousin caught ball after ball after ball like a pro. I held my breath as Jackson took a running throw at him, it was so tense and then…he _caught _the ball! My cousin who apparently had no talent, from what I had heard, had caught all the balls…including the one Jackson threw at him…call me a bad cousin but as overjoyed as I was I was also suspicious.

I was going to go home straight after Practise…until Stiles and Scott decided to go search for Scott's missing inhaler in the middle of the woods. As I sat in Stiles' admittedly gorgeous jeep which I begged him for multiple times I phoned Maddie; she'd flip if I didn't tell her about the change of plans.

"Hello?" I could hear some soap opera playing in the background, the sounds of a mother yelling at her teenage daughter for getting pregnant could be heard…let's hope that's not a hint from Maddie, as I really do not need to have the 'talk' with her anytime soon it was awkward enough the first time around.

"Hi, Maddie…um…there's been a little bit of a change in plan…see Scott went for a walk last night and lost his inhaler and so Scott, Stiles and I are going to go look for it." I left out the fact it was in the woods…where a body had been found recently as recently Maddie had been hyper vigilant constantly making sure I was safer than a baby in a locked nursery with walls and floors made of foam…overly safe.

"If you don't stay round Scott's, I want you home by 9, ok? And be careful!"

"Sure thing, Maddie" hanging up the phone, I turned to Scott and Stiles who seemed engrossed in a discussion about serial killers and you guessed it Allison…but that was more on Scott's part than Stiles'.

"…She's so beautiful…and her eyes…." I was sat behind the boys and could see the excruciatingly nauseating expression on my cousin's face; he had hardly spoken to Allison and yet here he was quite literally love struck.

"Scott...all of us single people in the car know about your new found love life but please give me reprieve from your drooling for 5 minutes?" I didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it sounded; I wasn't sad about being single…I had gotten use to it, at the age of 16 years old I hadn't had one boyfriend nor my first kiss, my time had been dedicated to helping my friends with their own romantic problems. Perhaps I was merely angry at the idiocy that was involved in his decision, he had known the girl all of one day, he hardly knew her and yet he was smitten like a puppy dog…but somewhere deep down I knew I couldn't blame my distress on my cousin, I just didn't know what the cause was.

"Hey! You could get a guy if you wanted! So don't start" As if…if that were true, I'd have boys lined up down the street waiting for me to say yes to their requests. I had no suitors or handsome fellows bringing me flowers and professing their undying love for me, everytime I had ever gained the courage to ask a boy out he had always rejected me and tossed away my feelings without a second thought.

"Scott, most boys wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole let alone go out and spend time with me…you over estimate my ability to gain male interest my friend…way too much" Scott had turned in his seat towards me a frown gracing his tanned features and those brown eyes staring at me in exasperation.

"Maybe that's because you don't dress or act like a girl!?" …Okay so I didn't wear dresses or skirts or high heels that I'd break my neck in, so what if I didn't cover my face in a ridiculous amount of make-up? So what if I liked batman, video games, star wars and firefly? So what if I'd rather play in the woods with my brother then have a tea party with Maddie? So what!? I still looked like a girl, I still had breasts and I still wanted to be loved and treated right, I wanted someone to look past my appearance to stop being shallow and take notice! I wasn't some weak little girl to be pushed down and abused…even if at times I might cry it doesn't make me weak…at all.

"Ferme ta bouche, crétin!" I knew that neither Stiles nor my cousin knew French and so the insult flew from my mouth in a spectacularly spiteful way. I didn't want to be angry at Scott.

We drove in silence for what felt like hours…a tense angry silence, Scott had stopped talking to me after my comment in French. Most likely as everytime I said something in another language it usually was something unkind. Moreover my tone of voice gave away the general idea of my words.

Soon the silence became unbearable for me; I had never lasted long before feeling guilty when I insulted someone…maybe I was just too nice but personally I think it's more my upbringing. I knew what I said was mean and wrong and shouldn't have been said especially as Scott's comment wasn't that mean in the scheme of things. Furthermore he was my cousin and I shouldn't be angry at him, I was just being spiteful about him falling in love…and really there was no reason for me to be…I should get over it and instead help him…I should be attempting to encourage my numpty of a cousin in his pursuit of the fair Allison Argent.

"…I'm sorry…for calling you a moron and…telling you to shut your mouth in French…it wasn't…it wasn't right of me…I was being overly sensitive and I apologise...if…if you want I'll put in a good word about you to Allison?" I had shifted myself so I was leaning through the gap between the passenger and driver's seat of the Jeep. Stiles had quickly chosen to not be involved in the family argument that had occurred and had kept all witty comments to himself…he seemed a bit surprised at my temper though, something that didn't shock me; I was naturally a very quiet person but I had a short fuse and could be easily angered something I got from my father.

"You tell Allison how awesome I am and I'll forgive you thrice over" I smiled when my cousin said that as me pulled me into a weird hug that wasn't much of a hug but more of an arm over my shoulders. I don't think my fights with Scott had ever lasted long anyway.

Soon Stiles had stopped the Jeep and we had all exited, I followed the two of them through the trees. I hadn't been in the forest yet, it looked pretty much the same as the forests back in England…well it was a bunch of trees so I'm not sure how different you can get.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball" Soon we reached a stream and I watched as they splashed through a small stream before thanking my love of combat boots as I made my way over the stream myself. The water wasn't deep and my boots were waterproof so I didn't have much of a problem. I found Scott's apparent confusion distressing; if even he didn't know what was going on then…well I should be worried.

"…I'm mean that's not the only weird thing, I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…" I walked besides Stiles with my hands in my pockets as Scott walked a little bit ahead of us walking somewhat backwards. I have to admit that everything with Scott was getting a little freaky, not to the point of extreme conspiracy theories or anything but just to the point of making speculation an acceptable option…

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket, and the triple chocolate chip cookie stashed in Charlotte's bra" Stiles, Scott and I stopped for a second; I stared at my cousin…he…he wasn't lying about smelling things that he shouldn't.

"You have a cookie in your bra?" I looked to Stiles' honey coloured eyes and rolled my own when the quickly darted from my face to my clothed chest, unluckily for him and luckily (or not) for me my t-shirt covered up everything important and then some.

"I have to keep Scott's thieving paws off of it somehow, anyway you can smell that?" It's true Scott has a habit of eating any form of food he can get his hands on, I had listened to Auntie Mel complain over the phone one too many times and I knew from experience; when we were 14 he came to visit and just so happened to steal all _10 _of my chocolate chip cookies, there is no way on earth I am repeating that mistake, especially after seeing his reflexes in action at Lacrosse practise today.

"Yeah, how else would I know you got a triple chocolate chip cookie in your bra, Char?" I coughed into my hand, I could think of a few reasons but…considering he's my cousin…

"Well…"

"Don't answer that…" The realisation on his face was pretty humorous but I avoided laughing as that just wouldn't end well…not with how weird my laugh is anyway…and especially not with how it takes forever to get me to stop laughing once I start.

"Why? He could've just seen you do it at school?" Oh naïve innocent little Stiles…you didn't think that sentence through did you? In honesty the way his honey coloured eyes looked between us in confusion was quite adorable, but then it seemed a lot of things about Stiles were adorable. Not that I'd admit it.

"Except that I put it in there when I woke up and got dressed and forgot about it" It was true, I had stuffed it in my bra quickly in the morning but the pancakes soon caused me to forget doubled with the whole new school and seeing Scott again thing, it was the least of my worries.

"But…shouldn't it be melted by now?" we began walking again if at a slower pace as Scott lead the way in his usual manner, hands swinging besides him, slouching as he goes.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'll just lick the chocolate off" I said nonchalantly, it was true I was sort of a messy pup and grew up licking up any food I spilt on myself; not the most lady like thing but hey! It's food! It can't go to waste, got to make sure it's eaten. I didn't realise how my statement sounded to a teenage boy until I saw Stiles' face turn red and heard the distinct cough that told me he had choked on his own saliva.

"Uhh…wow… moving on…So all this started with a bite…" Stiles turned his attention back to Scott and I was glad to move on from the seemingly awkward conversation that made a little voice that sounded a lot like my friend Payton say '_I know you want his attention to be attached to your ba doinka doinks but now isn't the time Charlottie_' God, I think she's corrupted me…badly…

"What if it's like an infection or something and my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something!" I looked at him like he'd grown a second head; my cousin wasn't a dumb kid but…damn that was a bit silly. Last I checked if he had an infection he'd be running a fever, be in pain and would have no chance at catching all those balls in Lacrosse practise as his head would be hurting from the god awful headache he'd be sporting…I blame my knowledge on stealing Maddie's text books when she was studying medicine…always blame it on someone else…except in special circumstances…

"Ya know what I actually think I've heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection…" our pace slowed down as Stiles talked, on that subject; I had known Stiles little more than a day and I could already hear the slight hint of humour in his voice and yet…

"Are you serious?"…my cousin fell for it…told you he was a numpty, a, according to Allison, attractive one but a numpty all the same.

"Yeah, yeah, I think it's called…lycanthropy…" I controlled my laughter and caught Stiles' eye for a second letting him now, being the smart girl that I am, that I was also in on the joke. My cousin wasn't into fantasy, mythical stuff like myself. I use to read a lot…and I mean a lot of books on various mythical creatures from Vampires to Wyverns, not a lot of that information stuck in my brain but the werewolves bit did, I had always found them to be better than say Vampires…my point was reaffirmed by the horror that is twilight.

"What's that? Is it bad?"

"Oh yes, it's the most horrendous thing but it only happens once a month" I eased myself into Stiles' poking fun at my cousin…well I did say I'd annoy him now that we lived in the same town and went to the same school!

"…once a month?" both Stiles and myself nodded our heads in conformation as our little group stopped once more for merely a few seconds.

"Mm hmmm, on the night of the full moon" This is when Stiles and myself started making howling noises; I must say that mine were better than Stiles' but then I am bias…Nahhh, I'm just better at making wolf noises. Scott pushed both of us in annoyance before we started moving again through the trees…I had no idea how they could tell where they were going but I left it up to them to navigate.

"You're the one who heard a wolf howling!"

"Hey! There could be something seriously wrong with me!" I continued to trail behind, yawning as I realised just how tired I was and we had only just finished school for the day…maybe I needed more coffee?

"I know! You're a werewolf! Grrrrr...Okay obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me trying to melting any silver I can find then it's because Fridays the night of the full moon" I let of a little laugh, following Scott as came into a quite tiny clearing.

"Yeah…if you see me hiding behind Stiles' like the scaredy cat I am don't be surprised, Cuz."

"I could've sworn this was it, I saw the body, and the deer came running…I dropped my inhaler" Scott knelt to the ground and started sifting through the trees, I wandered to the left of him a bit before looking back at Stiles as he spoke.

"Maybe the Killer moved the body?" After spending the past hour or so looking at Stiles, there were a few things that I noted; One being his inability to keep still which I could see now as he moved his arms with his speech.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks!" …I had no idea the significance of eighty bucks in terms of pounds since…well I didn't really understand American money well; it was more complicated than back in England we had pounds and pennies, 100 pennies make a pound and the pounds just stack up, but still the disappointment on my cousin's face was unbelievable, my main concern was him suddenly having an asthma attack and not having an inhaler to deal with it.

"Hey!" Stiles looked nervous all of a sudden and I hesitantly turned my head in the direction he was looking, there stood around 5 metres away from me and Scott was a man…probably a few years older than us, just the look in his eyes made me back up and stand next to Stiles. Scott noticing the man as well quickly jumped up next to me.

To say I was scared when the man began to walk towards us was an understatement; there was something about him that put me on edge and I just couldn't place it. In all honesty I didn't notice when I got even closer to Stiles, my attention was stuck on the scary guy who was stalking towards us at a brisk pace.

"What're you doing here?" I looked anywhere but at the man after the accusing tone reached my ears; I had never been good at misbehaving…I was a bit of a goody two shoes…unless it involved my family, in which case I'd do whatever I needed to.

"Huh? This is Private Property." I stood still in silence, the only movement being that of my fingers nervously pulling at the bottom of my shirt. God this guy freaked me out…

"ugh…sorry man, we didn't know" I felt a hand grab mine and notice Scott had taken the role of big bad protector…even though he looked about half the size of this guy, I mean it he was massive. He looked like he could break me in two pieces…I had no desire at all to get turned into a Jack the Ripper copy-cat's victim anytime soon! I still had a lot to do in my life; I hadn't even managed to create a meter tall pancake pile yet!

"Yeah, we were just looking for something…but…ugh…forget it" Scott's hand began to sweat slightly and I let it go in favour of placing them in my pockets to stop my fidgeting that occurred too often in my daily life, let alone when I was freaked out by a creepy dude in a leather jacket…although…he looked like the type of guy my friend Payton would have a field day annoying the crap out of.

At Scott's words he threw the inhaler at him and to my surprise my cousin caught it easily. The odd man then left with us all standing in silence. I let out a sigh of relief at not being killed, but knew that if my first proper day in Beacon Hills was this weird then things can only get odder…oh how right I was.

"Right, Guys well I gotta get to work" Scott got over the encounter fastest and I then remembered that yes my cousin has a job down at the veterinary clinic and then I realised that I'd need Stiles to take me home or else Maddie would flip!

"Dude…that was Derek Hale, you remember right? He's only like a few years older than us" I watched Stiles rant and rave back to his usual hyper movements now that 'Derek' had left us alone. At his words mine and Scott's comments of 'Remember what?' and 'Who?' responded with vigour, mine being brought on by utter confusion and Scott's out of that and curiosity.

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago…" As ever Stiles' large amount of knowledge surprised me; I keep forgetting just how much is in that head of his, only because he says and does some really silly things…and the fact I hardly know him still.

"Wonder what he's doing back…" The guys aren't the only ones who wonder that, I don't know much about it, hell I hardly know anything about Beacon Hills or its residents but if there was one thing that intrigued me most it was scary guys who happen to have my cousin's inhaler and have some sort of tragic past…God, I need to stop reading all those criminal mystery books!

"…come on" We followed Stiles back to his jeep, back through the stream and through more fallen leaves as autumn had set in. I found it weird that I wasn't tired after the amount of walking I had done all day on top of having a rather boring maths class in which I went back over Quadratic formula…I hate algebra with all my heart, no matter how 'good' I apparently was at maths I will never enjoy algebra. I don't think anyone did; back in England Pippa and I would constantly complain about it as we sat through another one of Mr Snell's lessons, don't get me wrong, he was a good albeit stern teacher but the subject he taught, maths, was boring and dull and pretty much put me to sleep within the first 5 minutes.

* * *

**Please review, I read everyone and love the feedback it helps me to improve and encourages me to keep writing; if you ever have any ideas about this story please feel free to let me know, i'm always welcome to suggestions and a new piece of input from others :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it xxx**


End file.
